Shade Erebius/Relationships
These are relationships with Shade and other protagonists the show. Bellum Bellum and Shade met during a Plumber cadet center. They quickly became friends from the start. Shade is pretty annoyed with Bellum after he later met. As they were friends, Bellum was later contacted by Shade to be on his crew. Bellum quickly accepted. Though their friendship is great, Shade sometimes thinks Bellum is irritating. Calliste No one in the show truely knows who she was. The only thing they knew was that the loyal officers of the real queen of Anodyne saved her. Shade and Calliste first met on Planet Fulgora as she was working a technician when the ship broke down. Calliste was one of the first four aliens Shade met on his journey. Shade liked her ability as a technician and a mystic. He invited her on the ship. She was one of the first three characters to board the ship. Shade sometimes think of her as a very proud person. Osirius Osirius was Shade's mentor. They met when Shade was having a very terrible flu known as Intraperderius, a disease that rots Shade's cordis (his heart or energy) from inside. Osirius cured him along with his sister, Eupheme. Thankful for his deed, Shade asked Osirius to tutor him. Later, after building a ship, Osirius was asked to come abroad with him. Shade has mutual respect for Osirius. Upto Upto like his parents was a war victim in the Amperi's second world, Tonitrus. While at X'Nelli, Upto became an expert at ship control. He became pilot before joining Shade's team. However, he failed to dodge some asteroids in the Aphrodite system and caused some damage to the ship which caused 2000 space money. Upto left him job. However, when Shade arrived at the planet, he treated him with very respect. Shade and Upto soon quickly became friends. Shade regards him as his best friend on the ship. Arcina Arcina was one of Shade's friend. She wants very much to be his closest friend. Evidently, she failed to do so. Arcina wasn't chosen because Shade wants to be annoyed but because of her prophetic powers and chromokinesis. Shade is predicted that Arcina would be one of the best in fighting. Arcina decided not to fail him. Nemesis Named after the Greek goddess of retributions, Nemesis is a ninja, an Inviddian. Unlike her species' warlike behavior, Nemesis is calm, laidback and keeps her head cool. Shade on Planet Rivalitas, challenged her to a duel. After Nemesis won, Shade asked if she would join him as a great member to his ship. Nemesis refused for the first time after series of requests, Nemesis decided to accept it. Shade is pretty friendly with her as they both share how pointless the world is. Kari Kari met Shade when she was attacked by a giant monster at the Cadmian Tower. It was most likely that they became friends. So far, Kari is the only person, Shade has very confided to. Kari and Shade had possibly went for walks or so. Bellum and Alex thinks Kari might like Shade or vise versa. Category:Shade 10